The present invention relates to a vehicle seat, in particular a motor vehicle seat, with at least one first seat rail, at least one second seat rail which can be moved and locked relative to the first seat rail for the purpose of adjusting and securing the longitudinal seat position of the vehicle seat, at least one adjustable fitting connected to the second seat rail, one seat back coupled by means of the fitting, and one seat cushion carrier coupled to the second seat rail by means of at least one pivotable support member, whereby the vehicle seat can be can be converted from a use position by releasing the fitting and pivoting the seat back relative to the seat cushion carrier to a floor position.
With known vehicle seats of the type described immediately above, there can be a problem in the case of a short distance between the rows of seats. The problem is that when pivoting the seat back forward, its head rest comes into contact with the seat row arranged in front, and thereby the seat back is prevented from reaching the floor position, or there are damages. The seat back must then be pivoted back again in order to remove the head rest.